Coffee in the winter time
by Jubilee85
Summary: Quick one shot about coffee and the cold weather. Working on my writing and hoping with enough practice these will get longer and.. well… better.


Coffee in winter time:

One-Shot

InuYasha X Kagome

Word Count: 717

Quick one shot about coffee and the cold weather. Working on my writing and hoping with enough practice these will get longer and.. well… better.

-I do not own InuYasha or any characters within the series and I gain nothing from posting this other than warm and fuzzy feelings. -

Steam rises from the cup of coffee in her hand. She holds it close to her face to savor both the smell and the warmth. The small fire in front of her radiated minimal heat. The days were getting shorter and the nights colder but still the small group continued on. Coffee was a luxury and one she planned to keep, the extra weight in her bag was worth it. The kettle and coffee grounds were a necessity in her opinion. The campfire crackled as she roams her eyes over her comrades and friends. People who she had grown to depend on, and even love. Sango and Miroku rise and head toward the small creek to gather more water. Shippo and Kirara are cuddled together in Kagome's sleeping bag. The cold winter breeze shifts her black hair and she tucks it back behind her ear. The breeze sends a cold chill up her spine and she huddles into her sweater a little more. Before she can voice her discomfort she feels the familiar weight of the fire rat robe and is instantly warm. She glances to her right where Inuyasha settles against her.

"You are going to get sick Kagome"

She tilts her head and smirks back at him.

"I will be alright, you said we were heading back towards Kaede's village in a few days. I can run home and get more winter clothes."

"Keh, what about until then? You plan on wearing my clothes as well?"

Color rises across the bridge of her nose.

" I didn't ask for your robe, but I do appreciate it"

"You about ready, woman?" "Hurry up with that black crap in your cup so we can get moving."

She turns away "I'll be ready in a minute, Sango and Miroku aren't even back yet from the creek, don't rush me."

As soon as she the words are out of her mouth a large gust of wind blows across the camp and she involuntary shivers.

Seeing her discomfort Inuyasha grabs Kagome and shifts her closer to him and he turns her face to his. He has her almost in his lap and a hand on her cheek keeping her in place. The action was so quick neither noticed the intimate gesture until they were face to face.

Noticing her close proximity InuYasha struggles to not draw his other hand up her back or tighten his grip he has on her hip. Unknowingly as he begins to talk the thumb of the hand that is resting on her cheek brushes against her bottom lip and his eyes follow the movement.

"Look Kagome, I couldn't bare it if you were to get sick. We are already fighting Naraku and gods knows what other demons, if I were to lose you to something as stupid as a cold…" This time he looks away.

"Oh, Inuyasha" Setting her coffee to the side, she throws herself into his chest, her arms wrapping around his neck. She settles her face in the crook of his neck and inhales his scent of pine trees. "If I start feeling a cold coming on, you will be the first to know."

Inuyasha looks down at her, the movement jarring her from her position so that he can see her and a rare smile crosses his face.

"I have no doubt about that wench, you are one chatterbox."

That gets her attention and she pushes back from him enough to look into his smiling eyes.

"Are you teasing me?" She raises her hand to lightly slap his shoulder but he catches her hand before she has the chance. He looks down at her delicate hand in his larger one. He runs his thumb over her knuckles.

Their reprieve was broken when sounds of Miroku and Sango could be heard coming up the trail that led to the creek. They both release a breath they didn't realize either was holding. Inuyasha makes a soft "Keh" sound and tucks Kagome back against his chest, wraps his arms around her and tucks her head under his chin. Thoroughly warming her throughout her entire body. She snuggled into his embrace and savors his warmth and tender attentions. The coffee forgotten and cold on the ground beside them.

"Just stay healthy, please"

"Ok, Inuyasha. I Promise."

The End-

I am looking for constructive criticism... like I said, I am doing this for writing experience and being mildly obsessed with InuYasha it only seemed fitting to use them as my muse.


End file.
